


【狼犬狼】卢平先生（十一）

by AUROSARAH



Series: 【狼犬狼】卢平先生 [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22927294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AUROSARAH/pseuds/AUROSARAH
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: 【狼犬狼】卢平先生 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644388
Kudos: 7





	【狼犬狼】卢平先生（十一）

Chapter11-Part1

哈利知道小天狼星和卢平先生的关系并不一般，但他没有想过他们的关系这么不一般——获得这个信息可能是这间屋子里最近的一次争吵为小波特带来的唯一正面偏中性影响。

也许小天狼星很少，或者从来没见过莱姆斯暴躁到对他进行攻击性肢体动作，哈利也被卢平先生尖锐的嘲讽和隔着一堵墙依然清晰的怒吼着实吓得不轻——但其实更让他震惊的是这次两个男人之间灰色冷空气的持续时间——哈利悲哀地，几乎认定自己将会有一个充满火药味和尴尬的圣诞晚餐。

他们拒绝和对方说话，回避和对方接触——当哈利计算时间的时候，他讶异地发现这竟然还不超过24小时。但这已经完全足够使历史上最年轻的找球手尴尬害怕得头疼不已——他不敢对小天狼星或是卢平先生说些什么，给教父和教父的准男朋友劝架也显然不是他的责任，他甚至不是他们之间的传话猫头鹰——据小天狼星的原话“我跟他没什么好讲的”——这让哈利感觉自己的存在简直是在用自身的尴尬换取缓和气氛的能量。

卢平先生和小天狼星之间隔绝着一层厚重的灰色空气——它毫无控制地不断扩散膨胀着，夺取着房间里一切剩余的空间——它既是覆盖在卢平先生心上隔绝了热爱与记忆的屏障，也是小天狼星用怅惘和时间构筑的牢笼，最后是笼罩在哈利头顶的压力阴霾。

压力令哈利紧绷到窒息，他开始渴望能离开这间房子。尽管很不负责任，他还是有点想要逃离两个大人复杂的情绪纠纷——哪怕只有一会——这使他在听到卢平先生去超市准备圣诞节晚餐食材的邀请时，毫不犹豫地答应了。

“我上楼去拿钥匙，先生。”哈利死气沉沉的绿眼里划过一丝光亮，但在上瞥，看到小天狼星手肘撑着栏杆的阴沉身影时光亮又突然消失了，他感到心脏猛烈地跳动了几声，短暂的犹豫过后压低声音问，“要叫他吗？”

“最好算了吧。”卢平先生沙哑地回答，神色中流露出一点疲倦——这让哈利有点后悔问出了这个问题。  
哈利慌忙地点点头，顶着阴暗的眼神跑上楼的途中差点撞到了小天狼星。他表情奇怪地踌躇了一会，意识到自己和卢平先生一起悄悄出门这件事一定会令小天狼星更加愤怒，张了张嘴却到最后也没有开口问教父要不要一起去。

Chapter11-Part2

小天狼星在气消了之前都不会跟莱姆斯道歉的——但这并不妨碍他意识到自己的错误——在莱姆斯面前读瑞娜塔的信显然是个非常愚蠢的决定，咄咄逼人地近乎审问他也是。甚至在他耿耿于怀失联的14年里，莱姆斯也是像他一样会难过的。

但小天狼星太着急了，也太慌忙了。月亮脸转身去开门时他一瞬间被打回21岁因为莱姆斯的失踪心力交瘁到崩溃的大脚板，那段他错过了21年隔绝了14年的感情又要再一次在他眼前一点一点地流失，这是任谁都无法接受的。于是他无法控制自己挡在房间门前——然而现在看来，这个阻止的动作似乎把莱姆斯推得更远了。

他知道莱姆斯在收拾行李——这另是一个令人狂躁的事实——并且他完全不知道该怎么做，毕竟他不想再和莱姆斯吵一架了，那家伙真生起气来太可怕了。或许道歉服软是个不错的选择，但哈利左右为难的表情告诉他月亮脸连道歉的机会都不想给他。

波特家宅子储物间泛黄老化的玻璃窗里出现了一双恶狠狠的眼睛——小天狼星为了盯着那个越来越远的沙褐色脑袋几乎找遍了整栋屋子里的所有窗户，然而在年代久远重装修多次的老宅子里乱窜时，一定要记得带魔杖——否则就将和某位前格兰芬多院草一样，被风咔的一声锁在充满灰尘和螨虫尸体气息的储物间里。

小天狼星不想承认在看到紧扣的铁门时，自己的心急剧往下一沉，在身上摸索来回翻遍空口袋时甚至呼吸都不自觉地加重加快几分。最后伴随着莱姆斯的身影消失在街道拐角，物理开锁失败的清脆声响，他握着生锈门把的手指开始颤抖，光亮随着希望在铁灰色的眼睛里消失了，剩下的只有恐慌。

天色渐渐暗了下来——小天狼星不知道为什么一个充满肢体碰撞的疼痛，以及恐惧地哭喊莱姆斯的名字直至声音嘶哑的下午也能过得这么快——月亮也的确出现了，只是它太遥远了，无法透过厚厚的陈旧玻璃窗照亮每一颗星星。

密不透风的黑暗带来恐惧，构成寒冷和孤独，慌乱的心脏毫无章法地在胸腔里跳动，指甲嵌进皮肉里的疼痛是唯一能控制窒息和晕厥的方法。

小天狼星最后选择将满手冷汗插进自己蓬松的黑卷发里，颓丧地靠在那扇坏掉的麻瓜门上。知觉在昏暗的光线下越发清楚了，他近乎绝望地盯着晦暗的置物架，一些尘封的记忆片段刺破眼前的场景，分成碎片随着密集的心跳毫无节制地反复在眼前划过。

Chapter11-Part3

扑通。

格里莫广场12号，横置的陈旧兽毛地毯，深绿色的墙纸反射着摇摇欲坠的水晶灯泛出的白光，阴暗潮湿的地下室，沃尔布加·布莱克气急败坏的尖声咒骂，克利切苍老刻薄的缓慢语调，铁门下方空隙处年幼的雷古勒斯胖乎乎的小手和递过来的冰冷晚餐，寒冷，孤独，恐惧。

“你什么时候才可以出来呀？”

“我不知道，雷吉。”

小天狼星颤抖的手指接过食物，放在自己被弄脏的白衬衫上——他太冷了。雷古勒斯弯下腰，一条绿银相间的羊毛围巾看起来很暖和，可惜蹭到了脏兮兮的地板，少年带着雾气和懵懂的眼睛出现在铁门空隙处。

“去跟妈妈认个错吧。”

“我不要。”

“这是圣诞节啊哥哥，她不至于让你在这里过的。”

“她至于。”

小天狼星疲惫地说，指甲狠狠扣进手背的皮肤里，冷汗浸湿了他的额头和衣物，令他不得不在12月凛冽刺骨的风中在地下室潮湿的角落蜷缩到全身肌肉都僵硬发冷。

雷古勒斯尴尬地整理头发——他知道哥哥说得是对的，于是他无可奈何地站起来环顾四周，嘴里还在小声咕哝着些什么。

“你不应该在今天惹她生气，快点吃饭吧……”

他被一段缓慢而有力的高跟鞋声打断了——毫不夸张地说，那段尖锐的鞋跟仿佛是踩在小天狼星的心口上，向下破坏组织时推进，带着近乎剧烈到麻木的疼痛缓慢穿透。穿着华贵得体的布莱克夫人沃尔布加靠着门温和地看着雷古勒斯，深色的影子狭长地投射至铁门口。

“雷吉，晚餐要开始了。”

“你先吃饭，等会我给你拿点热水。”雷古勒斯弓起身子轻声敲敲铁门，小天狼星则把膝盖贴近胸口，压抑越来越剧烈的心悸和恐慌。他已经没有能力回答他的弟弟——因为他害怕自己会忍不住请求雷古勒斯多留下来一会，或是直接哭着对外面那个女人道歉，把自己最脆弱的恐慌和弱点暴露无遗——事实上他的眼泪已经无法控制地顺着消瘦的脸颊滑到了膝盖，打湿了长裤的布料。

“快过来，雷吉，不要管他。”

谢天谢地，布莱克夫人没有走过来查看小天狼星的情况——她只是站在那里，温柔地呼唤雷古勒斯，残忍地微笑着——仿佛铁门后面蜷缩在肮脏的地板上咬牙抽泣的13岁少年于她来讲只是个陌生人。

小天狼星最终还是发疯般地抠扒着铁门大声哭泣了——当然是确保沃尔布加和雷古勒斯都在楼上灯火通明的餐桌上享用美好的圣诞夜时——这样就不会有人听到小天狼星惊慌狂躁的哭嚎，不会有人知道叛逆骄傲的布莱克家长子有时脆弱到惧怕封闭与黑暗。

实际上的确没有人听到，十四个小时，整个圣诞夜——从灯光下长桌上对着热气腾腾的食物谈天，到在富丽堂皇的客厅里交换礼物——没有人听到，一个也没有。

因为以失望为生的布莱克家逆子是不配害怕的。

Chapter11-Part4

扑通。

霍格沃茨城堡外围的打人柳下，完全密闭的尖叫棚屋，布满灰尘的老旧钢琴，脏到看不清原本颜色的破旧毯子，斯内普嘶哑地大吼着陌生的咒语，詹姆直起身子挡在他身前喊着小天狼星的名字，变形后的月亮脸的皮毛是浅灰色的，发出沙哑低沉的兽吼向他们逼近。

“小天狼星！把他带出去，他可能会死……”

詹姆栗色的瞳孔在圆框眼镜后剧烈地收缩了，几乎是咬牙切齿地对一旁的小天狼星大吼——但他还未能说全一句话，很快就被斯内普魔杖尖端银色的咒语击中腹部，发出一声尖叫而重重地倒下。

“神锋无影！”

另一道银色的咒语向狼人击去，穿透并不厚实的银色皮毛，划出三道触目惊心的血疤，月亮脸咳着鲜血向后退了几步，在狂躁地乱吼乱抓一阵后透支地跌倒在地，斯内普踩着吱呀作响的老旧木地板仓皇地逃出去。

詹姆的眼镜摔碎了，挣扎着向小天狼星爬去，腹部渗出的血缓慢地染红了脏兮兮的白衬衫。倒在小天狼星脚边的狼人在逐渐减少的月光下缓慢地化为穿着破败的莱姆斯，破损的衣物下长长的伤疤在封闭昏暗的尖叫棚屋里红得发黑。

小天狼星大口大口地吸入着被血腥味污染的空气，手忙脚乱地下了几个失败的治疗咒后，崩溃地朝斯内普的离开的背影和吱吱乱叫乱窜的虫尾巴大喊。

“去叫邓布利多，求你了！”

“小天狼星，我杀人了小天狼星……”

“不，你没有……他逃走了……”

“也差不多了……为什么要这样，为什么要这样……”

“不会的，不会的莱米，对不起……”

虫尾巴变回彼得，扶着詹姆的脚步笨重地踩在充满灰尘和脏污的尖叫棚屋楼梯，小天狼星没有时间去担心他们是否会摔倒。因为他惊慌失措地帮月亮脸按住伤口时，莱姆斯绝望的琥珀色双眼空洞地盯着他，在注意到小天狼星因慌乱自责而恐惧的抽泣声前晕了过去。

显然英勇无畏的格兰芬多的大脚板是不该害怕的。

Chapter11-Part5

扑通。

魔法部傲罗指挥部，漆黑发亮的墙砖，整齐笔直的白色线形缝隙，被牛皮纸包裹着的竖排档案，穆迪部长轻蔑敷衍的脸，詹姆和莉莉一左一右搭在肩膀上的手指。

“不要浪费傲罗指挥部资源，布莱克先生。”穆迪摔下手中的文件，假眼来回转了几圈，语气已经透露出一点不耐烦。

“我知道，但是莱姆斯……”

“已经宣判死亡了。”

“没有尸体！”

“但也没有活人。”穆迪毫不客气地打断了小天狼星的话，詹姆的手指揪紧了肩膀处的衣料，“失踪巫师这种事不能再占用傲罗资源了，我们要做的事可太他妈多了。”

“没有找到就是没有找到，接受现实吧。”

小天狼星低下头，揉搓着干涩的眼角，穆迪的话总是最尖锐直接的——但那是实话——是能让他3年以来避之不及的事实，是悲痛欲绝心力交瘁后，一切却还是石沉大海的钻心剜骨。

他盯着傲罗指挥部办公室严丝合缝的石砖——这其实也不算很幽闭，甚至他身边还有其他人——但熟悉的窒息感和心悸已经令他没有精力去反驳甚至去理解穆迪的讽刺和詹姆的宽慰，只剩下零碎的单词不断地灌进脑海里，化作碎片一点一点扎在心脏上。

“小天狼星？”

“小天狼星你还好吗，我们一会去莫莉家接哈利吧……”

青年黑发巫师眼眶发酸地盯着穆迪签下结案的文书，从给羽毛笔装墨到放进封袋里未曾错过一祯的动作。他发白的指节渗出冷汗，急促的呼吸带动全身战栗。裹在层层衣料内的腹部肌肉在小幅度抽搐，一股反胃的恶心感从胃涌上咽喉——但他的动作太微小了——为了防止自己把所有的寒冷，孤独，恐惧与慌张倾泻在詹姆和彼得身上，他控制住自己。

他们没有察觉出异样，小天狼星悲哀地庆幸着这个毫无悬念的结果——23岁的小天狼星自然不会，也没有能力像13岁被关在地下室里的小男孩一样眼泪啪嗒啪嗒地掉，更不会悲伤到带着哭腔大声抱怨——成年人的崩溃不再是一瞬间的歇斯底里，是长时间的土崩瓦解：莱姆斯失踪一星期时，心咔地裂开一道；詹姆和莉莉带着他报案时，哗啦地落下一小片；圣诞节检查礼物署名猝不及防地发现没有莱姆斯时，啪地摔下一大块；穆迪在多年毫无进展的案本上签字盖章时，剩余的噼里啪啦地炸了个粉碎。

也可能是因为自己习惯了，小天狼星更愿意相信是因为大脚板逐年增长的情绪控制，那一向都是能骗得过尖头叉子和虫尾巴的。

“我没事。”小天狼星虚弱地说，不知道朋友们有没有怀疑自己——如果月亮脸在这里了话，他应该会怀疑，“我真的没事，哈利还在等着我们。”  
总之哈利意气风发的教父是不能害怕的。

Chapter11-Part6

扑通。

私家侦探狡猾的褐色眼睛里闪着锐利的锋芒，藏污纳垢的黄色指甲卷曲着，一下一下敲打着金加隆。头顶的灯具看起来摇摇欲坠，紧扣的木门栓仿佛卡在小天狼星的咽喉。

“他脸上有伤疤，褐色头发褐色眼睛，跟我差不多高……”

“这是定金，找到了人找我来拿尾款。”

“拜托了。”

扑通。

“小天狼星，这是你吗？”

“啊，是的哈利。这是我，这是你爸爸。”修长苍白的手指缓慢地划过他儿时房间墙面上一张泛黄卷边的照片，“这是彼得叔叔，这是……”

扑通。

“莱姆斯·卢平，我就是你教父刚刚提到的那个‘破坏你圣诞假期的混蛋’。”

扑通。

“那他就是在说谎。”

扑通。

“我一直更愿意用比较保守的词语描述情况，但是现在看来，这个问题的答案明显是一个绝对肯定。”

扑通。

“不知道，只是为了让我有个爱你的借口。”

扑通。

“小天狼星，不，我觉得我们现在的争吵没有意义了，你知道我介不介意，早就有答案的事情就没有必要再问了吧——这其实不会对你的生活造成什么影响，也不可能改变。”

“让你和我都冷静一会，既然你不出去我出去好了。”

“事实上我一直没有放弃考虑这件事。”

“最好算了吧。”

扑通。

扑通。

扑通……

Chapter11-Part7

扑通。 

波特家住宅，充满尘土和岁月气息的黑暗储物间，泛黄的玻璃窗，坏掉的麻瓜门锁，膝盖上撞门留下的淤青，肌肉多次抽搐发麻的僵硬小腿，手臂上被指甲掐出的牙齿咬出的红黑痕迹，苍白的脸颊皮肤上混乱的泪痕，红肿的眼眶，干燥的下唇上被牙齿磨损噬咬的陷落。

永远不变的寒冷，恐惧，孤独，慌乱。

这将也是小天狼星·布莱克灰暗的记忆长河里不可或缺的一部分——但至少现在它是令莱姆斯·卢平的心脏剧烈地疼痛起来的现实。

“别走！”小天狼星惶恐地用力向前扑向表情完全僵滞的莱姆斯，“别走行不行算我求你……我他妈等你等得太难过了……”

“月亮脸我害怕，我他妈真的好害怕……”


End file.
